edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Ugen Kokonoe
Ugen Kokonoe (九重 右弦, Kokonoe Ugen) is one of the teachers from the school and currently part of Akira's Group. He seems to have a distaste for troublemakers and was often disliked by them. Appearance Ugen has wild, spiky long black hair with his fringe slightly going over his eyes. He is always seen smoking a cigarette even when around the students, although it's usually not lit. He has a small soul patch around his chin and has thick eyebrows. Ugen wears small brimmed white glasses and he wears a white long sleeved t-shirt and a tie with it. He also wears black jeans and normal white shoes on, too. Personality Ugen is known to be a strict teacher. He dislikes troublemakers and refers to both Akira Sengoku and Kouichi Yarai as such. He has a perverted side as he's seen reading an erotic magazine during a school trip despite students being around him. Despite his strictness, he has a crazy side to him as a scientist. He is also seen to be able to get jealous at Akira when Kanako Oomori had hugged him and his face was stuck in her breasts, which contributes to his strict yet highly perverted side. History Back at school, Ugen had continually been telling off Akira for his pranks to the point he had gotten tired of it. He has been a science teacher for an unknown amount of time and some students refer to him as the mad science teacher. At Guam, he had stopped Kouichi from getting into a fight with an unknown group. Akira had also recalled that at the school, Ugen was respectful to his seniors, which was a shock to him. Chronology Wonderful World arc Ugen first appears standing by the plane door waiting for Akira to arrive as he had delayed the flight. He was aggravated at Akira not only because he made the flight late, but also because he has spoken to him numerous times for playing pranks on girls, people and messing around with his friends. During the flight, he was reading erotic, perverted magazine whilst sitting next to Motoko Kurusu. They were talking about the promlematic boys in her class, Akira and Kouichi, and also tells her to think about what had happened. He first stated Akira's pranks had caused him many hardships and that he had even made the flight late. He also mentions how the other student, Kouichi, was causing a scene in Guam and that he and some other teachers had to stop Kouichi from chocking a man and beating up numerous army soldiers. When he was forced to leave the plane because of the Andrewsarchus attack and Megatherium Americanums shaking the plane, he was briefly seen smoking with a group of other adults. Epidemic arc His name was mentioned when Akira was wondering how are the others doing. School arc His image was seen in the background when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Pyramid arc Ugen is encountered by Kanako when she is imprisoned in a cell. She sits on what she thinks is a pile of rags, only to find that it is a person - Ugen. She apologizes for sitting on him and realizes that Ugen is badly beaten up. He reveals that the entire camp's members joined in on his beating. Takashi Nishikiori persuaded the entire group to become his "accomplices" in crime. Ugen explains that using "accomplice awareness," Takashi convinces the entire group that they all participated in the crime and that it's okay to commit crimes because they're all "in it together." Therefore, nobody thought it was morally wrong to help beat up Ugen. He then says that he can't just lie around when Akira is moving around and asks Kanako to help him smoke a cigarette. Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes Abilities Ugen is extremely well diversed in his scientific knowledge being able to understand a variety of chemical equations, reactions and even has the items to produce these reactions when needed. His abundance of knowledge comes from the fact he's a science teacher and he has been shown to effectively produce plans and use his items to effectively handle any situation confidently. He understands a variety of different chemical reactions and how they form together, what they result in and how he can use them to his own ability. His knowledge for science is abundant. Trivia *It is said that while Ugen, who seems very unfettered, acts real ingratiatingly towards the principal of the school. *It seems that the dirty magazine that Akira found in Chapter 4 belonged to Ugen. *Akira mentioned that Ugen tried to made a rail gun at their school once. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Class ?? Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group